Heroes United
by musicneverdies1702
Summary: When Harry Potter receives a distressing note from none other than Percy Jackson, will he round up his friends and go help the campers, or will he leave them to fend for themselves? All regular pairings apply, takes place after Harry Potter and TGOF, and during the Last Olympian. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A Strange Note

A/N- Hi guys! So, this is my first attempt at a fanfic, so constructive criticism is definitely appreciated. But plz don't go too hard on me.;) So, I give u, Heroes Unite!

Harry paced around the Gryffindor common room. Ron, was, of course, completely relaxed. "Mate, relax, you are going to wear a hole in the carpet." Harry slumped down in his favorite chair in front of the fireplace. He took a rumpled sheet of paper out of his pocket and read it, for the sixth time.

Hey Harry. Listen, my name is Percy Jackson. I don't really have a lot of time, so I'll try to make this quick. Anyway, you've heard of Greek mythology and all the gods and goddesses, right? Ok, truth bomb time. They're real. All of the gods and goddesses are real, so are the Minotaur, Cyclops, satyrs, and a whole bunch of other creepy stuff. Oh, yeah, forgot to mention the Lord of Evil himself, Kronos. Yeah, unfortunately he is very real. And, as I hear from one of my friends, who is both a demigod and a wizard. Yeah, I didn't think it was possible, then again, magic shouldn't be possible either, so I'm one to talk. He goes to Camp Half-Blood during the summer and he told me he goes to Hogwarts during the school year. Maybe you know him? His name's Colin Creevey. I'm getting off topic here. Anyway, he knows what's going on in both worlds. He says that Voldemort and Kronos have joined together to wipe out Camp Half-Blood and all wizard half-bloods. So, we were hoping that you guys could help us out. We have spies that have infiltrated Kronos' army, and they have informed us that the joint army is planning to attack us first, in about a month. As they also plan to attack you guys, we were hoping that you guys could help us out. Then of course we'd help you out. We also have the Satyrs and Cyclops sending in reinforcement, but wizards would also help, a lot. We understand if you don't want to help. If you do, then be at Long Island Snack Shack in New York at 5:00 this Friday. A tall girl who looks like she could snap you like a twig with stormy grey eyes will meet you there. Her name is Annabeth Chase and she is the daughter of Athena, but don't let that fool you. She has unbelievable intelligence and can dish out a very good butt-kicking. I speak from personal experience. I actually still have the scars to prove it. Anyway, I'd think twice before crossing her. As for me, my dad is Poseidon. Technically, I shouldn't exist, as Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades made a pact to not have anymore kids after hearing the Great Prophecy. Obviously, it didn't work out very well. So, yeah, I can be a very fierce fighter, and having power over water certainly doesn't hurt. So, hopefully I'll see you at Camp Half-Blood.

~ Percy Jackson

A/N- This is all for now, cuz I want to see what kind of response I get and if I should continue. And, yes, I know this is extremely short, but like I said, I don't know if u guys will be interested in reading this, so this is kinda just an intro to the actual story. So, until next time, and I will try to update soon, but exams are coming so my updating schedule will probably be irregular for the next couple weeks if j choose t continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N~ Hello, my lovely readers! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! Exams have been hectic and due to some unfortunate internet trouble at my school, exams are due to end this Friday. So this update will be short, and I will try to update on Wednesday, but that one will probably be short as well. I will also update Saturday and do a MUCH longer update.:) That being said, which would u guys like best; short, more frequent updates, or longer weekly updates? Ok, now on to the story. Oh, and since I am continuing the story, I'm going to need a beta:) so PM me if ur interested!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON BOOKS! All rights of ownership go to J.K. Rowling, Rick Riorden, and related parties, of which, sadly, I am not a member of.:( **

Chapter 2

"What am I going to do?!" Harry muttered to himself, but Ron and Hermione overheard.

"Harry, relax, just round up some kids, and take off. Ron laughed.

"Yes, well, it's not that simple Ron!" Hermione said, getting agitated. "IF we are going to go, Harry needs to ask teacher permission. And if they say yes, we can post a sign up sheet in the common room."

"Yeah! And if they say no, well,we'll just go anyway!" Harry replied, perking up.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Hermione sighed.

"Ok, one problem solved, on to the next one, transportation." Ron stated.

"Oh, what about brooms?" Harry asked.

"Use your head for once, Harry! Not all kids are as adept on broomstick as you are! And how would we even get that many?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Wait! Doesn't Madam Hooch have a bunch of broomsticks that she keeps in storage for flying lessons? And Hermione, you could probably find a spell that makes the broomstick safe and easy to ride on." Ron said.

"Y-You're right" Hermione stuttered.

"Don't look at me like that, I have my moments." Ron grinned and laughed.

Harry suddenly got up and dashed to his dormitory. Ron and Hermione lookedat Harry's retreating back in bewilderment. 5 minutes later, Harry came flying back down the stairs with a piece of paper clutched in his hand as well as the note from Percy.

"Let me see that!" Ron said, and snatched the piece of paper from Harry's hand.

Gryffindor students:

I have received a note from a Percy Jackson, containing a plea for help. The note can be seen to the right. We will be departing at noon on Thursday, two days from now. If you wish to accompany me on this trip, please add your name to the list below. If you have any questions, you can ask Harry, Ron, or Hermione. Thanks! -Harry Potter

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

"Excellent! Well done mate!" Ron said jubilantly.

"No, NOT well done!" Hermione snapped, after having taken the paper from Ron and read it. "Harry, were you ever planning on asking Dumbledore about this?

"Er, well..."Harry's hesitation gave Hermione all the answers she needed.

"Will you boys EVER learn? Or did the past 4 years teach you nothing?!" Hermione yelled in exasperation.

"Well, it's just that if the teachers tried to stop us..."Harry's voice trailed off as Hermione had stalked upstairs and shut herself in her dormitory.

**A/N~ So what do you think? I didn't really know where to stop so I thought that this was as good a place as any. Please review, and I'll see y'all Wednesday;)**

**~ Bookwormgeek1702**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N~ I gotta say, I'm a little disappointed at the lack of reviews, but this story hasn't been on here long, so I guess I can understand that. Thank you HPPJ Fan, ARandomFangirler, and AutumnLeaves03 for reviewing! They made my day. Sorry about the short update... again.:( The update on Saturday will be much longer! Stupid tests...**

**DISCLAIMER: Me: I own Harry Potter!**

**Harry:*walks over and bonks me on the head* Idiot, the books belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, who is responsible for creating the wonder that is me!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Ok, ok, fine. Then... I own Percy Jackson!**

**Percy: Haven't we covered this? YOU DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Me: Well, you don't have to yell,**

**Harry: *says to Percy* Should we get her?**

**Percy: Oh, absolutely.**

***They both grin and Percy pulls out Riptide while Harry gets out his wand***

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOO! IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE! *runs away screaming***

Chapter 3

Harry woke up after a fitful night of sleep, filled with tossing and turning, for he was too stressed about the Percy Jackson thing to sleep. He looked over at his clock and saw that it read 5:00. Harry knew that he probably should get back to sleep, but he doubted that he could, so he decided to head down to the common room to check on the sign-up sheet.

He climbed out of bed, yawning and stretching. He quickly and quietly pulled open the door and crept downstairs. When he reached the bottom of the staircase, he dashed to the bulletin board and looked at the list of names:

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Ron Weasley

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Lavender Brown

Parvati Patil

Ginny Weasley

Neville Longbottom

Seamus Finnigan

Dean Thomas

Lee Jordan

Angelina Johnson

Katie Bell

Alicia Spinnet

Derek Rose

Sophia Greene

Colin Creevey

Paul Smith

Olivia Graham

Sam Peer

Peter Delani

Harry could hardly believe his eyes. He wondered why so many of his friends would support him in this and go on such a dangerous journey, one they may not return from. He heard a creak on the staircase and turned around to see Ron entering the common room.

"Ron? It's way too early to be up, you can head back to bed." Harry told his friend.

"Yeah, well, I heard someone moving around down here so I thought I'd come investigate." Ron replied with a cheeky grin. Harry hadn't realized that he had been pacing around staring at the list of names.

"Um, well,it's just me so why don't you go catch up on sleep,"

"Maybe later," Ron said, just now noticing the paper in Harry's hand and making a grab for it. He shook it out and began to read down the list of names.

Ron's eyes were as wide as saucers when he reached the last name and looked up at Harry.

"Mate, if all these kids come, plus maybe more that sign up this afternoon, Kronos' army ain't gonna know what hit them!" Ron whooped.

"Ron! It's five thirty in the morning, everyone is sleeping!" Harry hissed.

"Oh, right, whoops." Ron at least had the decency to look a bit ashamed.

"Guys?"

**A/N~ Ooooh, who do you think that was? Review, and tell me your guesses:) The position of beta is still open, so u guys can PM me about that. Hmmm, not much else to say... Well, good night, or good something depending on where you are;)**

**~ bookwormgeek1702**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N~ Hi guys! I decided to post this, even tho it means staying up till midnight, just cuz I'm so happy that testing is over! :) I also posted cuz I'd rather ARandomFangirler not send a narwhal army after me!;) Also, I now have a beta, her screen name is The Selected Mudblood, and I am also beta-ing her story, The Royals. We are really good friends and like a lot of the same books, so she knows a lot about Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. I did have her read over this chapter before I posted it, but any and all mistakes are mine. I have one question for u guys before I start this chapter; which would u guys prefer, shorter updates every 2-3 days, or longer weekly updates?**

**Disclaimer: Do I wish I owned Harry Potter? Absolutely. But I don't, and sadly, I don't own Percy Jackson either. All I own are copies of all seven Harry Potter books, all Harry Potter movies, and most of the Percy Jackson books.**

Chapter 4

Harry and Ron looked over at where the voice had come from and they both gulped. Hermione stood at the foot of the staircase, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What are you guys doing up? It's five thirty, you could be in bed, sleeping in like any other normal, rational, sane person! It's..." Hermione's rant came to an abrupt halt as she noticed the piece of paper that Ron was clutching between his hands.

"What is that?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

" Er, nothing," Ron tried to hide it behind his back, but Hermione, using an Impediment charm she learned last year while helping Harry learn spells for the Triwizard Tournament, was able to dart around Ron's back while he was temporarily immobilized and wrenched the paper out of his hands.

Hermione read the piece of paper and her expression grew more and more angry with each word that she read. Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances and slowly backed away towards the staircase leading to the relative safety of their dormitory.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER AND RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" The boys winced in unison and Ron muttered a few choice words before slowly turning to face Hermione, who had a thunderous expression on her face. Harry wouldn't have been surprised to see steam coming out of her ears and fire coming out of her mouth. He was shocked to find himself wishing that he would rather have another go at the Hungarian Horntail instead of facing a very, very angry Hermione. With her impressive retinue of spells, whenever she got angry, bad things followed. The only consolation was that she always removed the spells by the next morning, because God forbid they miss class.(Note the sarcasm)

"Not only have you not asked any teachers, but you are blindly and stupidly dragging kids into this. Thank goodness you have me, I already set up a informational meeting to tell the kids what they're really getting into!"

"Oh, yeah?! And what do you think they're getting into?" Ron challenged.

"A suicide mission,"

Ron and Harry both visibly flinched.

"What-but-huh?!" Harry sputtered.

"You heard me," Hermione said with an air of superiority.

"Since when have we ever gone on suicide missions?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hmmm, let's think, Hermione said mockingly, "Oh, since 4 years ago! We could have died MANY times, and the only reason that we are standing here today is through pure luck!"

**A/N~ I know, I know, I promised you guys a longer chapter than what this is, but I was really busy today, and it's getting really close to midnight and I still wanted to update on Saturday like I promised, so plz don't kill me! But you can yell at me in it reviews if you want. But nice reviews are always appreciated!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N~ Hi guys! Sorry that this isn't an update. Just wanted to say that I'm putting this story up for adoption. I was really excited when I started this story but now... now I'm just not into it anymore. I'm going to be switching from series to series to find the one that inspires me the most, so bear with me plz. If u r interested in adopting this from me, Plz PM me. Again, I'm sorry.**


End file.
